


Ластик жизни

by Chaton_du_Soleil



Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Humor, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 18:55:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25770196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaton_du_Soleil/pseuds/Chaton_du_Soleil
Summary: Беззащитный маленький Эл в жутком мире шинигами.





	Ластик жизни

**Author's Note:**

> Армония Джастин Бейондлемэйсон представлен как король шинигами, и в целом имеются вольности с каноном.   
> Слабый намёк на Лайт/Эл.   
> Когда-то авторы «Тетради смерти» отказались от идеи ластика жизни, а мы вот решили, что нам такая штука не помешает.

***  
Появление Рюка всегда предвещало неприятности. Странствуя по нижнему миру в поисках развлечений, он заодно в изобилии находил проблемы. К сожалению, не только на свою голову. Развлечения, конечно, тоже делились поровну, однако не всем они были по вкусу. Армония Джастин Бейондлемэйсон, например, предпочитал размеренность и скуку. И ему совсем не нравилось, когда отточенное веками покоя однообразие мира шинигами нарушалось очередной авантюрой.  
Подавив постыдное желание спрятаться за трон, Армония Джастин мрачно оглядел приближающуюся фигуру. Удивился и оглядел ещё раз, уже внимательнее. Их извечный нарушитель спокойствия вёл себя странно. Его беззаботная, напоминающая весенний полёт мухи походка изменилась, став дёрганной и нервной. Он практически крался, то и дело пригибаясь к земле и оглядываясь по сторонам. Улыбка сползла с подвижных тёмных губ, а без неё лицо казалось непривычно растерянным.  
— Доброй тебе вечности! — заискивающе выпалил Рюк.   
Армонии Джастину стало ещё тревожнее.   
— Что ты натворил? — резко спросил он.   
— Я? — фальшиво удивился Рюк. — С чего ты взял?  
— С того, что знаю тебя уже не первую тысячу лет. О вежливости ты вспоминаешь только после пакостей.   
— Да я ж ничего такого и не творил толком… Так, повеселился немножко, на яблочный огрызок, не больше! А нашему болоту даже не помешает чуток встряхнуться!   
В памяти мгновенно всплыл недавний случай, когда Рюк умудрился украсть, а потом потерять тетрадь смерти Сида. Лишившийся тетради шинигами в отчаянии приставал ко всем и каждому с листовками, рисунками и письменными просьбами в двух экземплярах, пока доведённые до бешенства сородичи не нашли пацана, подобравшего тетрадь. Трясло всех тогда действительно знатно.   
— Рюк, что тебе надо?  
Плечи Рюка опустились, словно под гнётом невидимой ноши.   
— Ластик жизни, — обречённо выдохнул он.   
Удивить Армонию Джастина было непросто, но на этот раз удалось.   
— Зачем тебе ластик жизни? Рюк, только не говори, что пожалел кого-то из людей. К тому же, ты знаешь, мы его не используем. Воскрешение нарушает естественный ход событий и колеблет равновесие бытия.  
— Да мне себя, себя жалко! — неожиданно завопил Рюк. Истерика была столь же неожиданной, сколь несвойственной его легкомысленной натуре.   
Армония Джастин запоздало приметил, что серёжка, всегда болтавшаяся в ухе любителя увеселений, исчезла. Более того, похоже, она была оторвана, как и затейливо украшенный пояс.  
Дремлющая на песке неподалёку группка шинигами зашевелилась, протёрла глаза и начала прислушиваться.  
— Когда человек, бывший владельцем тетради смерти, умирает, он не попадает ни в ад, ни в рай. Вместо этого он перерождается как шинигами, — зачем-то пересказал Рюк всем известную истину.  
Армония Джастин нетерпеливо кивнул.   
— Разумеется. Я знаю правила.   
— А я вот не знал, что богами смерти становятся не только формальные владельцы тетради, но и все те, кто сделал в ней хоть одну запись.   
— Да? Хм. Ладно, и что?  
— И вот что, — угрюмо подытожил Рюк, махнув когтистой лапой в сторону ближайшего песчаного холма. Ветер поднял в воздух ручеёк серебристой пыли. Следом за ним в атмосферу ленивого полудня просочилась угроза.   
Если бы череп Армонии Джастина под короной был покрыт волосами, они бы сейчас зашевелились от неясных предчувствий. Цепочка новоявленных обитателей мира шинигами потянулась к трону.  
Возглавлял процессию маленький шинигами, похожий на симпатичного лохматого паучка. Следом за ним шагал высокий тип с такими пронзительно синими глазами, словно в его глазницы были вставлены сапфиры. Впрочем, так оно и было. Армония Джастин внимательно изучил проплывающие перед ним крылья, рога и хвосты. На первый взгляд, в новичках не было ничего примечательного. Ну, кроме разве что последней фигуры, едва передвигающей костлявые ноги под весом целой охапки разнообразных серпов. Добредя до трона последним, тяжело груженный шинигами бросил свою ношу на песок, с усилием выпрямился и безуспешно попытался пригладить стоящие дыбом рыжеватые вихры.   
— Осторожнее! — клацнул на него игольчатой пастью сосед. — Не мешки с рисом таскаешь!   
— Но я никогда…  
— Заткнись!   
— Что это? — растерянно спросил Армония Джастин, особо ни к кому не обращаясь, да и ничего конкретного не имея в виду.   
Ответил ему маленький шинигами.   
— Оказывается, боги смерти любят играть в кости. И они азартны, представляете? Готовы поставить на кон буквально всё, что у них есть.   
Армония Джастин представлял. Он и сам был не прочь провести вечерок за партией-другой в хорошей компании. Но… что значит — всё, что есть?!   
— Хочешь сказать, вы с кем-то играли в кости?  
— Не мы, а Эл, — с гордостью уточнил зубастый шинигами.   
Маленький шинигами кивнул и почесал аккуратный чёрный носик.   
— Когда мне предложили попробовать, я решил, что отказываться будет невежливым. Как-никак мы только переехали сюда. Правда, я не очень хорошо играю в кости, но шахмат ни у кого не нашлось, а про теннисные ракетки тут вообще никто не слышал. А поскольку играть на интерес было бы слишком скучно, я предложил сделать ставки.   
— И вы стали играть на серпы?  
— Нет, сперва на яблоки.   
— На яблоки?!   
Случайные зрители обменялись заинтересованными взглядами и стали слушать внимательнее. Все, кроме Ну — она всё ещё протирала глаза.   
— Ага. Всё равно здесь больше ничего не растёт. И когда я выиграл все яблони в округе, один шинигами предложил мне свой серп, чтобы отыграться. Я даже не думал, что вы… мы — такие азартные.  
Армония Джастин понял, что его худшие подозрения оправдываются. Умников, вздумавших играть на королевскую собственность, ждала строгая беседа. Они бы ещё черепа свои предложили! Впрочем, потеря была бы невелика — ведь их черепа лишь на то и годились, чтобы поглощать яблоки.  
Уловив, должно быть, его реакцию, чернявый шинигами сказал:  
— Но я могу подарить вам одну или две.   
— Ты хочешь подарить мне яблоню из моего собственного мира? — поразился Армония Джастин.   
— Да. В качестве жеста доброй воли и укрепления добрососедских отношений.  
Шинигами чихнул и снова почесал нос. Похоже, его цвет объяснялся не столько природным окрасом, сколько густым слоем сажи. Армония Джастин благоразумно решил не задумываться, где новенький нашёл сажу или что сжёг, чтобы добыть её.   
— Спасибо хоть на тетради смерти играть не додумались, — проворчал он.   
— На них они начали играть позже, — сообщил Рюк, старательно глядя за горизонт. — После того как Эл Лоулайт присвоил себе все серпы и яблоки.

Из-за холма показались трое мускулистых шинигами, едва видимых за увесистыми стопками тетрадей. Мощные лапы подрагивали под тяжестью переносимого груза. Приблизившись, троица замерла за спиной зубастого. Тот кивнул им вытянутой пастью и что-то одобрительно проскрежетал. Закопчённый шинигами внимания к собственной добыче не проявил, с интересом рассматривая правителя и его окружение.   
Неужто этот малыш, Эл Лоулайт, так хорош в игре? Армонии Джастину ужасно захотелось проверить самому и бросить новичку вызов. Он стиснул унизанные кольцами фаланги, борясь с искушением. Хоть он и был уверен в своих силах, проигрыш на глазах подданных стал бы ощутимым ударом по репутации. Может, потом. Украдкой. Один на один.   
А пока следовало прояснить другой момент.  
— Рюк, как получилось, что все они писали в твоей тетради?  
Рюк замялся. Ему явно очень хотелось избежать этого вопроса, но вопрос был задан, а молчание перед коронованным черепом не поощрялось.   
— Ну, не то чтобы прямо в моей… Это всё Лайт! — он указал на рыжего шинигами, тащившего серпы. — Он подобрал тетрадь смерти, и всё, что с ней происходило в мире людей, было его идеей!  
Армония Джастин воззрился на того, кто в своих выходках переплюнул самого Рюка — ходячую головную боль. Он смутно припомнил, что уже слышал это имя. Ягами Лайт был человеком, решившим стать богом своего мира, и слухи о нём проникали даже в королевство шинигами. Армония Джастин, правда, никогда не прислушивался к ним, считая досужие сплетни утомительно пустыми, о чём сейчас жалел.   
Впрочем, в данный момент Ягами Лайт не очень-то походил на божество. Обрывки грязного плаща болтались на угловатых плечах, костяной молот в перевязи за спиной был сломан, а треснувшие в двух местах очки криво сидели на лбу. И потом, Армония Джастин слабо разбирался в человеческой моде, но разве галстук носят обмотанным вокруг головы, будто медицинскую повязку? Очень странно.   
Он откашлялся.   
— Ягами Лайт, ты хотел создать себе армию союзных шинигами? Ты планировал захватить наш мир?  
Рыжий шинигами потряс головой. Края повязки закачались из стороны в сторону.   
— Нет! Я даже не думал… — он быстро оглянулся на свору сородичей. — То есть думал, конечно, но не об этом… Я хотел исправить свой мир!  
— Убрав оттуда этих типов? — уточнил Армония Джастин с невольным сочувствием.   
— Да... в смысле нет! В смысле — не этих, конечно же… Я не знал, что любой, пишущий в тетради, становится шинигами. Сначала мне нужно было избавиться от агентов ФБР… — рыжий Лайт бросил ещё один затравленный взгляд по сторонам, — но я уже об этом жалею!   
— Повелитель, — одними губами прошептал Рюк, почему-то глядя поверх его головы.  
Движимый странным наитием, Армония Джастин протянул руки вверх и ощупал череп. Непривычной пустой.   
— Стоп. А где моя корона? — удивился он.  
— Вот, — бесхитростно ответил маленький шинигами. Эл Лоулайт, как подсказала память.  
Он шагнул к трону, в одной руке протягивая корону, а в другой — пригоршню выковырянных из неё драгоценных камней.   
— Настоящие, — со знанием дела заверил наглый воришка. На чумазой мордочке не мелькнуло даже тени раскаяния.   
Армония Джастин нервным жестом забрал корону и поспешно водрузил её обратно на голову. Происходящее всё меньше нравилось ему.   
— Потом пришлось отводить подозрения от Мисы, потом от себя, потом снова от Мисы… — бормотал Лайт.   
— Весело там у вас, — с завистью сказал вытянувшийся на песке Гук. — Тоже, что ли, сходить прогуляться на землю…  
Армония Джастин представил себе ещё одну швырнутую вниз тетрадь. А также последствия, которые неизбежно наступят.  
— Я запрещаю! Всем! Не хватало нам ещё перенаселения.   
— Но мафию я ничего писать не заставлял, — закончил Лайт. — И не предлагал. Они сами выкрали тетрадь!   
Мускулистые шинигами зарычали, побросали тетради на песок и стали закатывать рукава. Заминка случилась в тот момент, когда они обнаружили полное отсутствие у себя рукавов и вообще какой-либо одежды.   
— Поговори мне тут, — буркнул зубастый шинигами. Чешуйчатый хвост взметнулся в воздух, отвесив Лайту подзатыльник.  
— Мэлло, — с лёгкой укоризной сказал Эл. — Не надо.   
— А чё не надо, чё не надо, — завёлся зубастый Мэлло. — Это из-за него ты попал сюда!  
— Я понятия не имею, как он сюда попал! — заорал Лайт. — Я всё время следил, чтобы наш неутомимый детектив не схватил тетрадь и не начал экспериментировать! Я может, сам не хотел, чтобы он…  
Эл виновато опустил лохматую голову.  
— Извини, Лайт-кун. Мне было очень интересно.   
— Плохо, значит, не хотел, — прошипел Мэлло. — И следил тоже плохо. Да что с тебя взять, с тупого Киры!  
— Сам-то! Судя по тому, как легко Такада обвела тебя вокруг пальца…  
Колышущееся в ложбинке между песчаными дюнами озерцо мрака сгустилось, обретая форму, затем из него высунулось щупальце и съездило Лайту по шее.   
— Да если бы я только знала!  
— Если бы я знал!..  
— О, если бы я никогда не знал…  
Вопли смешались и перешли на частоту, доступную лишь сверхъестественному слуху.   
Армония Джастин поморщился. Он терпеть не мог ссоры, особенно такие громкие.  
— Я не виноват, — заявил шинигами с круглыми фасеточными глазами, нависающими над щетинистыми клещами жвал. — Я не хотел ни в чём таком участвовать.  
— Ты ещё кто? — перевёл на него усталый взгляд Армония Джастин.   
— Глава отдела развития технологий токийского филиала корпорации Ёцуба.   
Местные шинигами разинули рты, стараясь осмыслить услышанное. За сегодня они узнали больше нового, чем за последнюю тысячу лет.   
— Он имеет в виду, кем был при жизни, — терпеливо объяснил Эл. Теперь неутомимый экспериментатор сидел рядом с Гуком, пытаясь открутить рогатый череп, заменявший тому голову. — Человеческому сознанию бывает трудно адаптироваться к такой резкой смене формы. Это Хигути Кёске, он был третьим Кирой.   
— Меня заманили и подставили, — немедленно отреагировал Хигути Кёске из отдела развития, третий Кира. — Бог смерти сам принёс мне тетрадь. Точнее, богиня. Её звали Рэм, хотя я до сих пор не могу понять, по каким принципам различается пол этих созданий…   
Арма и Ну неодобрительно на него покосились. Хигути Кёске из неведомого отдела развития, вздрогнул и сделал шаг назад. Такое нередко бывало с теми, на кого косилась Ну.   
— Мне тоже принёс тетрадь бог смерти, — оживился шинигами, чьи крылья уныло свисали по плечам, подобно рукавам небрежно наброшенного пальто. У него единственного на шее болталась табличка с именем. «Миками Тэру, прокурор» предупреждала она. — Но я сам этого хотел. Я просил великого Киру позволить мне помочь ему.   
— То был другой Кира, не я!  
— Разумеется, — надменно ответил прокурор Миками Тэру. — Это был истинный Кира.

У Армонии Джастина появилось неприятное ощущение, будто окружающие замечают его присутствие… постольку-поскольку. Одним он мешал драться и скандалить власть, другим — увлечённо за этим наблюдать, и только Рюк преданно и виновато смотрел на своего владыку. Дожили…  
— Кстати, — спохватился Армония Джастин. — А где Рэм?  
Повисла тишина. Лайт втянул голову в плечи.  
— Её больше нет среди нас, — заговорил после долгой паузы Рюк. — Она пожертвовала своим бессмертием ради одной человеческой девицы.   
Местные шинигами ошарашенно зашептались. Армония Джастин цыкнул на них. Он и сам был в шоке. Нет, Рэм всегда отличалась своеобразными вкусами, но не до такой же степени…  
— Да кто её надоумил-то?  
— Лайт, — быстро сказал Рюк.  
— Но я раскаиваюсь!   
— Значит, ты не только приволок в мой мир эту… толпу, но ещё и ухитрился угробить шинигами.  
— Я не нарочно!   
— А я думал, бога смерти убить нельзя, — встревоженно прострекотал Хигути Кёске из отдела развития, третий Кира. Интересно, сколько их вообще?  
— Можно, — нехотя признался Рюк. — Во всяком случае, в качестве бога смерти.   
— Это как? — заинтересовался Эл. Увлекаемый жаждой новых открытий, он даже оставил Гука в покое. Правда, уже после того как выяснил, что череп не откручивается.  
— Богам смерти запрещено продлевать жизнь людей, они созданы, чтобы сокращать её. Если же кто-то из нас нарушит правило, он утратит свою вневременную сущность и станет простым смертным.   
— Рюк! — рявкнул Армония Джастин. — Ты слишком много болтаешь!  
— Прости, повелитель! Я подумал, лучше сразу рассказать ему правду.  
— Ты — и вдруг подумал?!   
— Какое любопытное правило… — Эл покусал палец. — Это можно ведь…  
— Нельзя!  
— А если…  
— Тем более!  
Эл обиженно насупился.   
— Но почему?   
— Потому что у меня тут не проходной двор! И вообще, регулярная циркуляция материи разрушает границы между мирами.  
Новенькие прибыли совсем недавно, однако успели отвратительно себя зарекомендовать.  
— Это ещё не все, — как можно тише сказал Рюк. — Будет больше.   
Он явно надеялся, что его не услышат, но его услышали.   
— Сколько? — с ужасом спросил Армония Джастин.   
— А я почём знаю? — нервно всплеснул когтями Рюк. — Об этом надо у Лайта спрашивать, с кем он там ещё тетрадью поделился!  
Мэлло ткнул хвостом неудавшегося бога.   
— Кого нам тут ждать?   
Лайт съёжился.   
— Мису, но она пока жива. И Ниа. Наверное.   
— Что значит — наверное? — нехорошим тоном уточнил Эл. Он весь подобрался, из безобидного и даже милого сделавшись смертельно опасным. Эдакий вытащенный из песка за хвост скорпиончик.   
— То и значит, что я не знаю, писал твой зверёныш в тетради или нет! — выкрикнул Лайт. — Он передо мной не отчитывался!  
— Писал, — грустно подтвердил Миками Тэру. — Сам бы я таких глупостей не наделал.   
— Выбрать Такаду голосом Киры тебе тоже Ниа подсказал? — фыркнул Лайт. — Идиот.   
— Но я понятия не имел, что вы с ней вместе учились! Ты же не дал мне знать, кто ты такой… Кире был нужен новый вестник его воли!  
— А вписывать в тетрадь её имя кто тебя просил, тупица?!  
— Тихо, — прервал разгорающийся спор Эл. — Вы мешаете мне думать.   
Оставалось лишь догадываться, какие мысли бродили под вдохновенно взлохмаченной шевелюрой. Догадываться — и страшиться.   
— Кто такой этот Ниа? — рискнул спросить Армония Джастин. — Ты его знаешь?  
Мордочка Эл озарилась улыбкой.   
— Конечно. Это мой ученик. Как и Мэлло.  
Армония Джастин почувствовал, как в его бессмертном теле гибнут последние нервные клетки. Технически в них не было нужды, но сейчас они отчего-то показались совершенно необходимыми.   
— Рюк, возьми ластик, — приказал властитель мира шинигами, стараясь не сорваться на истерический вопль. — И живо верни всё как было! Я не желаю видеть эту банду здесь!! Ты понял?!!  
— И этого? — Рюк неуверенно кивнул на притихшего «истинного» Киру.  
Человек, обхитривший бога смерти. Человек, убивший бога смерти. Больше не человек.  
Армония Джастин задумался, потом его челюсти расползлись в устрашающей ухмылке.   
— Этого — в первую очередь!  
Он глянул на маленького Эл, методично кромсавшего чьим-то серпом чью-то тетрадь смерти. Пожалуй, эта парочка стоила друг друга, и в королевстве шинигами её талантам было слишком тесно. Что ж, иногда безопаснее нарушить естественный ход событий и равновесие бытия. Пускай человеческий мир получает обратно Киру и Эл, которых заслужил.

***  
Рюк размашисто водил ластиком по густо исписанной странице. Отвыкшие от нагрузки мышцы протестующе ныли.   
— Ничего-ничего, — бормотал Рюк, — ещё чуть-чуть, и будет как новенькая. 

Господин Ягами был отважным человеком, но даже он слегка побледнел, когда увидел в гостиной собственного дедушку, почившего много лет назад. Водрузив на нос очки, старик бодро разворачивал утреннюю газету.


End file.
